Bartholomew Oobleck/Image Gallery
Official Graphics Official Designs BartholomewOobleck Credits001.PNG|Bartholomew's silhouette during the ending credits of "Jaunedice, Pt.2" Rwby height chart full.png|Official height chart. Amity Arena Oobleck and Zwei Team Attack Artwork.png|Official artwork of Bartholomew Oobleck and Zwei for RWBY: Amity Arena. OobleckAmityArena.png|Oobleck and Zwei's render from RWBY Amity Arena. Dr. Oobleck and Zwei card icon.png|Dr. Oobleck & Zwei's legendary card icon Promotional Material RWBY Chibi Season 3 tease image.jpg|Promotional material of RWBY Chibi Season 3 from Twitter Miscellaneous Dancey fancey beacon staff.png|Oobleck dancing in Monty Oum's Dancey Fancey video on Facebook. Volume 3 Sneak Peek V3 preview1.png V3 preview2.png Merchandise Oobleck card.png|Oobleck from the RWBY Playing Cards deck RWBY_Chibi_Road_Rage_Poster.png|''RWBY Chibi'' Road Rage Poster Manga Covers Manga 15 chapter cover.png|Oobleck and Port on the cover of Chapter 15. Chapters Manga 15, Bartholomew Oobleck and Peter Port.jpg|Oobleck and Port in the manga adaption. ''RWBY: The Official Manga Chapters Chapter 6 (2018 manga), Bartholomew Oobleck.png|Oobleck in the 2018 manga adaption. Chapter 6 (2018 manga), Oobleck teach the class about Faunus.png|Oobleck teach the class about Faunus and the White Fang. Chapter 14 (2018 manga) Oobleck ready to go to Team RWBY's first mission.png|Oobleck ready to go to Team RWBY's first mission. Chapter 14 (2018 manga) Team RWBY's reaction to Oobleck.png Chapter 14 (2018 manga) Bartholomew Oobleck as pro Huntsman.png|Bartholomew Oobleck as pro Huntsman. Chapter 15 (2018 manga) Oobleck observes the scene of Mountain Glenn.png|Oobleck observes the scene of Mountain Glenn. Chapter 15 (2018 manga) Oobleck asks WBY about the mission.png|Oobleck asks Weiss, Blake and Yang about the mission. Chapter 15 (2018 manga) Oobleck is disapoint in WBY.png|Oobleck is disappoint in Weiss, Blake and Yang. Chapter 15 (2018 manga) Oobleck gives advice to WBY.png|Oobleck gives advice to Weiss, Blake and Yang. Chapter 15 (2018 manga) Oobleck and Ruby look at the ruins of Mountain Glenn.png|Oobleck and Ruby look at the ruins of Mountain Glenn. Chapter 15 (2018 manga) Oobleck pet Zwei.png|Oobleck pet Zwei. Chapter 15 (2018 manga) Oobleck listening in to WBY's conversation.png|Oobleck listening in to Weiss, Blake and Yang's conversation. Chapter 15 (2018 manga) Yang demand to search for Ruby to Oobleck.png Chapter 15 (2018 manga) Oobleck talks about Mountain Glenn to WBY and Zwei.png|Oobleck talks about Mountain Glenn to Weiss, Blake, Yang and Zwei. Chapter 15 (2018 manga) A hidden passenge of Mountain Glenn.png|Oobleck found a hidden passenge of Mountain Glenn. Chapter 15 (2018 manga) Oobleck decides to help to search for Ruby.png|Oobleck decides to help to search for Ruby. Chapter 15 (2018 manga) WBY, Zwei and Oobleck continue their search for Ruby.png|Oobleck and the others continue their search for Ruby. DC Comics Chapter 2 Ruby: Part One Stories RWBY DC Comics 1 (Chapter 2) Bartholomew Oobleck's cameo in Ruby's childhood flashback.jpg|Bartholomew Oobleck's cameo in Ruby's childhood flashback. Screenshots - Trailers Volume 3 Trailer 1301 Volume 3 Trailer 1274.png ''RWBY Chibi Season 2 Trailer Chibi2Trailer 00010.png Chibi2Trailer 00011.png|"Detention!" Chibi2Trailer 00016.png Chibi2Trailer 00021.png Screenshots - Grimm Eclipse GE_Oobleck_updated.png|Oobleck's voice icon in RWBY: Grimm Eclipse OobleckGEIcon.png|An icon found in Grimm Eclipse Screenshots - Volume 1 Jaunedice, Pt.2 1112 Jaunedice Pt.2_01088.png|"Humankind was quite, quite adamant about centralizing Faunus population in Menagerie" 1112 Jaunedice Pt.2_01276.png|The joy of caffeine 1112 Jaunedice Pt.2_01951.png|Serious in class about Faunus discrimination 1112 Jaunedice Pt.2 02941.png|Oobleck questions Jaune. 1112 Jaunedice Pt.2_02790.png|"Mr. Arc! Finally contributing to class!" 1112_Jaunedice_Pt.2_03391.png 1112 Jaunedice Pt.2_04534.png|Blake and Pyrrha give the right answer 1112_Jaunedice_Pt.2_05539.png|Rebuking Jaune and Cardin for their lack of effort 1112 Jaunedice Pt.2_06054.png|"History is important, gentlemen. If you can't learn from it, you're destined to repeat it." 1112 Jaunedice Pt.2_06336.png|Beep Beep! *zoom* Screenshots - Volume 2 Volume 2 Opening 1202 Welcome to Beacon_00979.png Dance Dance Infiltration V2 07 00001.png Field Trip V2_08_00051.png|"Who's ready to fight for their lives?" Search and Destroy V2_09_00001.png|"It's Dr. Oobleck!" V2_09_00015.png V2_09_00017.png|"History is the very backbone of our very society!" V2_09_00019.png V2_09_00021.png V2_09_00022.png|"You brought a... DOG?" V2_09_00023.png|"GENIUS!" V2_09_00024.png V2_09_00028.png|The dog-tor is in! V2_09_00031.png|"AND NOW THEY'VE SEEN US!" V2_09_00046.png V2_09_00049.png V2_09_00050.png V2_09_00051.png V2_09_00076.png V2_09_00052.png V2_09_00053.png V2_09_00056.png V2_09_00058.png Episode iv - a new pack.png V2 09 00059.png Episode v - the pack strikes back.png Episode vi - return of the pack.png V2 09 00060.png V2_09_00061.png V2_09_00063.png|"Tell me what you see" V2_09_00065.png V2_09_00067.png RWBY - Oobleck's eyes.png Mountain Glenn V2_10_00009.png V2_10_00016.png V2_10_00032.png V2_10_00037.png V2_10_00038.png|"We're not looking for an underground crime network. We're looking for an UNDERGROUND CRIME NETWORK!" V2_10_00039.png V2_10_00040.png No Brakes V2_11_00013.png V2_11_00014.png V2_11_00015.png V2_11_00016.png V2_11_00018.png V2_11_00020.png V2_11_00029.png|Land ho! V2_11_00030.png|Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug! V2_11_00031.png|Batter up! V2_11_00034.png Breach port und oobleck.png fighting together.png Portoobleckglynda.png Screenshots - Volume 3 Round One V3e1 11.png V3e1 12.png V3e1 15.png|"The tournament is divided into 3 distinctive rounds" V3e1 16.png V3e1 19.png|"Ladies" V3e1 20.png V3e1 21.png V3e1 22.png V3e1 23.png New Challengers... V3 02 00018.png V3 02 00058.png V3 02 00107.png Never Miss a Beat V3e5 00068.png Fall V3 0600029.png V3 0600031.png V3 0600056.png|"My word!" PvP V3 09 00020.png V3 09 00083.png V3 09 00084.png V3 09 00118.png Battle of Beacon V3 10 00074.png V3 10 00076.png| One last match End of the Beginning V3 12 00019.png V3 12 00020.png V3 12 00021.png Screenshots - Volume 4 Family V4 04 00026.png V4 04 00027.png V4 04 00028.png V4 04 00029.png V4 04 00030.png V4 04 00034.png V4 04 00035.png V4 04 00036.png V4 04 00038.png V4 04 00041.png V4 04 00042.png V4 04 00043.png V4 04 00044.png V4 04 00047.png V4 04 00048.png V4 04 00052.png Oob and Port outside house.png Screenshots - RWBY Chibi Season 2 Must Be Nice Chibi2 07 00001.png Chibi2 07 00002.png Chibi2 07 00003.png Chibi2 07 00004.png Chibi2 07 00005.png Chibi2 07 00006.png Chibi2 07 00007.png Chibi2 07 00008.png Coming Home to Roost Chibi2 09 00009.png The Mystery Bunch Chibi2 17 00007.png Chibi2 17 00008.png Chibi2 17 00009.png Chibi2 17 00010.png Battle of the Bands Chibi2_22_00013.png Screenshots - RWBY Chibi Season 3 Transitions Chibi transition oobleck.gif Mysterious Red Button Chibi3 07 00002.png Chibi3 07 00003.png Chibi3 07 00004.png Chibi3 07 00006.png Chibi3 07 00008.png Chibi3 07 00010.png Chibi3 07 00011.png Chibi3 07 00012.png Chibi3 07 00013.png Chibi3 07 00014.png JNPR Dreams Chibi3 12 00032.png Chibi3 12 00033.png Chibi3 12 00034.png Chibi3 12 00035.png Chibi3 12 00037.png Play With Penny Chibi3 15 00020.png Chibi3 15 00021.png|"There are no shortcuts in life!" Chibi3 15 00022.png|"Your rivals are always at your heels! You want to survive?! Study hard! Work harder! Constantly improve yourself! Never rest!" Chibi3 15 00023.png|"Your time in life is limited! You must grab mortality by the throat and laugh in its face!" Chibi3 15 00024.png Chibi3 15 00025.png|"Drink more coffee?" Chibi3 15 00026.png Chibi3 15 00027.png|He goes running for the shelter of his daddy's little helper. Chibi3 15 00028.png Chibi3 15 00030.png|I believe I can fly, I believe I can touch the sky... RWBY Dreams Chibi3 16 00031.png Chibi3 16 00032.png Chibi3 16 00033.png Chibi3 16 00034.png Category:Image Gallery Category:Bartholomew Oobleck images Category:Character images